


Always

by roseangel013



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, but seperately, honestly just that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseangel013/pseuds/roseangel013
Summary: No matter what happens, she'll always be there for him.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the many one-shots I have been thinking about writing lately. I have not felt up to writing in a good minute and writing this made me realize just why I love writing so much and that I miss it. Forgive me if it is a bit rough around the edges; I might rewrite it later.

I couldn’t let him go alone. I just _couldn’t._

I knew how much this meant to him and I could only imagine what might happen if he went on his own, and I _couldn’t_ let him.

If I found out that the woman who gave birth to me was out there somewhere, I would do anything to find her as well.

No one could have known it would have gone down the way it did though.

…

He tried to hide it from me in the beginning, but I knew him well enough to know when something was up.

I waited for him to come to me like he always did when something was bothering him or he found something out that he did want to keep to himself but he wasn’t really ready to share with anyone else. But he never did.

“What’s up, Jay?”

I cornered him in an alley during patrol. Bruce was on the other side of the city dealing with some low lives like Jason and I just had so I knew we had a little bit of time before he became suspicious of our lack of movement.

“What are you talking about?” His reply was nonchalant but I could feel him stiffen slightly at my question.

“I know you are hiding something from me, Jay. I didn’t think we were keeping secrets from one another.”

Jason had been my best friend since Bruce adopted us. First him, then me a few weeks later. Gotham street rats we were and we bonded quickly because of it.

We didn’t trust our ‘good fortune’ in the beginning; ready to bail if things became the least bit sketchy, but they never did. We trusted each other. Over time we opened up more and more to one another and somewhere in the mix feelings were shared and romance blossomed.

Fast forward a few years and we are literally inseparable. I would die for him and I know he would do the same for me in a heartbeat. We have complete confidence in one another and that’s why I know he’ll tell me what’s going on in his mind.

“I found my birth mother.” He said softly. “She’s alive and I plan on going to meet her.”

I’m in shock at first. I didn’t even know Jason was adopted. I don’t even know how he knew. How’d he find out? How’d he find _her_? Where was she? Did Bruce know? I didn’t voice any of these questions at first.

“I’m going with you.” Is all I said.

From the look on Jason’s face, he wants to protest. Maybe he wants to do this on his own. Maybe he doesn’t want me to get in trouble in case things go sideways or Bruce finds out. Maybe he doesn’t want me there in case she isn’t who she says she is. Honestly, all of this is why I should go with him. He might not realize it, but he’ll need moral support regardless of what happens. And I will be there to give it to him.

“Non-negotiable Jay.” I cut him off before he can get his protest out. “I’m going with you because I know you didn’t tell Bruce or Dick and I am not letting you go alone.”

He looks at me for a good few minutes, truly contemplating what I have said and for a moment I think he is still going to refuse me, but he instead pulls me into the sweetest most passionate kiss we have shared since our first time and I am eager to reciprocate.

“I got your back, my love. Always.” I say as I rest my forehead against his and he wraps his arms tight around my waist.

“What would I do without you?”

“I don’t think you ever want to find out.”

We laugh softly into the chilled Gotham air before our communicators beep and Batman’s voice can be heard.

“Robin, (Y/S/N), meet me on the roof of the GCPD. Commissioner Gordan has new information we need to see.”

“On our way.”

…

It didn’t even go how I imagined it would.

When Jason told me about this Shelia Haywood, something just felt off. I didn’t know what and I really didn’t want to worry Jason with my unsubstantiated suspicions or ruin this for him, so I kept my mouth shut and God do I wish I’d done more.

It was a set up from the beginning. He told me she knew he was Robin, but he didn’t realize just how much power was in that information.

She sold us out to the Joker of all people. I don’t care why she did it, but it broke my heart not only when we found out, but the look on Jason’s face when the psychopath killed her right in front of him. She might have been a piece of shit but she was still his mother. I just knew he would never recover.

And he never got the chance.

That clown tied us to chairs and made us watch as he beat the two of us back and forth. First Jason, then me.

I was sure each blow would hit just the right spot to end this nightmare, but he obviously knew what he was doing.

By the time he finished with us, neither I nor Jason could barely move or breathe. I could hear his quick shallow breaths and I knew for sure one of his lungs must be collapsed. There was a gash somewhere above his hairline that caused blood to run into his beautiful blue eyes, not that it mattered much seeing as though they were practically swollen shut.

I could hear Joker getting ready to leave and say something cruel and meaningless, but all I could focus on was my Jason.

When the door finally slammed shut and the clown’s laughter was gone, I used all my strength to rip my hands out of the ropes binding them.

Once I was free, I limped over to a barely conscious Jason and undid his bindings as well.

“Come on Jay. We can’t stay here.”

I tried with all my might to pull him up and out of his chair but only succeeded in causing us both to topple to the floor.

I let out a quick cry of pain and I could hear a muffled moan from my boyfriend. From the undistinguished sounds coming from him, it appeared as though he was trying to say something, but I had to get us out of there first.

“Hold on Jay. I’m gonna get us out of here.”

I hobbled to the door, the pain in my legs increasing with every step I took. But I refused to give up.

The door was locked when I got to it but I couldn’t stop now. Jason was counting on me.

I pulled with all my might and after a few unsuccessful attempts, the lock on the door finally gave way and it swung open just a crack.

I let out a cross between a laugh and a cry as I turned back to my companion who was lying on the floor on the other side of the cabin facing away from me.

“I got it open my love. We can go now.” I said as I neared him.

His breathing was no longer noisy but I assumed that was because he was unconscious. _No matter. I’ll drag him out of here if I have to._

I laid my hands on his shoulder to turn him over and I could actually feel all the blood in my body turn to ice.

He wasn’t breathing. I could actually feel his skin chilling with the frigid temperatures outside.

Jason. The love of my life. My soulmate. Was _gone._

I didn’t realize how much worse he got it than me. How quickly he was deteriorating. And now he was no more.

He’d left me right before we had our freedom. Freedom I didn’t want without him.

I didn’t look at the door as I collapsed in front of him.

I didn’t hear the _tick tick_ ticking not five feet away from us as I laid my forehead against his, wrapping his lifeless arms around me.

I couldn’t hear the faint sound of a motorbike speeding towards the cabin as I spoke my final words.

“I love you, Jason Todd. Forever and _always_.”

There was nothing but darkness after that.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to apologize to everyone for my lack of presence. It has been far too long. I have suffered writer's block, school has been an issue then work, I had a major death in my family and then COVID-19. I feel like a big ball of excuses tbh. Now I want to take some time to focus on my writing. I plan on continuing Forever, Together, and the Ours series, and I have a few new things I have in the but everything else is on an indefinite hiatus but definitely not discontinued. Please feel free to message me with questions, comments, concerns, random facts about your day. Anything is welcome. I will be back soon!


End file.
